


Decisiones.

by laura_sommeils



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-03-04
Packaged: 2017-12-04 08:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/708414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laura_sommeils/pseuds/laura_sommeils
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hay una pequeña caja, en la antigua casa de los Black.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Decisiones.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen.
> 
> No sé si es lo que querías porque me quedó re angst, pero I swear que algún día te escribo uno alegre. I SWEAR. Para Florcha (unaflor en ff). Ojala que te guste, amore :)

Hay una pequeña caja, en la antigua casa de los Black. Escondida en la habitación de un hombre tiempo atrás borrado de la historia, con una risa que parecía ladrido, ojos grises como nubes de tormenta.

Está llena de polvo, y algunas veces las arañas se meten entre las solapas de cartón. Caminan entre las viejas ediciones de Playboy, entre cartas cuyos pergaminos más que amarillos parecen grises, tan desgastados que, en algunos, la tinta ya se ha comenzado a borrar.

Ésa caja, ahí, en un rincón, cuenta una historia. Un viaje que comienza con viejas envolturas de grajeas consumidas en un tren, un pedazo de pergamino con bocetos del castillo, cartas escritas en la madrugada para alejarse del hogar que lo aprisionaba al muchacho. Empieza con risas a medianoche, en medio de una fortaleza imperecedera atrapada entre las montañas, rodeada por un bosque bañado en rocío, llena de pasillos que aún resguardan sus huellas dactilares, pisadas en medio del anochecer.

Comienza y continúa con cuatro muchachos, unidos por el más fuerte de los poderes mágicos, por la más hermosa de las sinfonías. Se embellece por una muchacha de pelo color fuego y ojos verde esmeralda, pecas desparramadas por su rostro, una voz que parece caricia, un corazón que ilumina y sana.

Y un bebé, en la caja, ahí, en un rincón, hay fotos de un bebé. Un pequeñín de ojos esmeralda, sonrisa traviesa, cabello rebelde.

En la caja hay un recibo de una escoba de juguete y una snitch que, si no fuera por su magia, ya se habría oxidado y carcomido. Hay una apuesta escrita en una servilleta sobre el puesto que el niñito tendría en el equipo de Quidditch cuando asistiera a Hogwarts. "Hogwarts, Canuto" resuena la voz orgullosa del padre, perdida en años de memoria, mientras mece al niño en brazos para que se duerma. "Hogwarts" Canuto repite, mientras asiente y le brillan los ojos, como una promesa, un juramento.

"Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas." dicen al unisonó y ríen mientras Lily (la pelirroja Evans) pone los ojos en blanco y le quita a Harry de los brazos a James. Niega la cabeza y sonríe, mientras lo deposita en la cuna.

(Y es que, después de todo, hay cosas que nunca cambian. Siente que hay un pequeño consuelo en saber que es así.)

La caja, sus contenidos, relatan una realidad que no es, pero que debería.

Contradice a un futuro arrastrado por malas decisiones, por elecciones que les pesan en los hombros a los que las tomaron. Que aplastan el pecho de un muchacho de cabello color claro, con un muñón en su mano. Que atormentan a un hombre de ojos oscuros y vacíos, el susurro del nombre de la chica cada vez que mira al hijo de ella a los ojos. Que quitan el sueño a un muchacho aprisionado en Azkaban, la imagen de las ruinas de la casa clavada en su retina. Que carcomen las pesadillas de un viejo lobo, quien destapa su ira cada vez que hay luna llena y llora a ése astro en el cielo, reclama porque sus amigos ya no están.

Decisiones que cambiaron la historia de la humanidad, elecciones que impactaron en la vida de un niño pequeño de ojos esmeraldas, rodillas huesudas, cabello indomable. Una cicatriz en la frente que nunca podrá borrar (junto a la que yace en su corazón y en su memoria). Su nombre clamado por los labios de la comunidad mágica, fuegos artificiales lanzados en el cielo mientras sonrisas alaban al "Niño que vivió".  _Harry Potter_ , pronunciado con reverencia y cariño, una gratitud que empieza desde el alma, atraviesa el corazón y se clava en la memoria. Su pequeña mano apretando un trozo de papel, inocente aún, pero marcado ya.

Ésa pequeña caja, en la casa de los Black, cuenta una realidad que no fue, pero que debería haber sido.


End file.
